<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stonemason's Son, Warrior's Heir by DeathBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420977">Stonemason's Son, Warrior's Heir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBee/pseuds/DeathBee'>DeathBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Companions, Dark Magic, Dead Parents, Elemental Magic, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Found Family, Gen, Healing Magic, High Fantasy, How Do I Tag, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Mysterious Strangers, Near Death Experiences, Poor Life Choices, Travel, questionable father figure, runaway nobles, still dont know how</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBee/pseuds/DeathBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teryn never knew his parents. His father was a local stonemason, his mother worked in the monastery. When they died, Master Bradan welcomes him into the monastery and raises him as his own with the help of his loyal servant. One peaceful day, an old enemy of Bradan returns and shatters his illusion of perfection. A secret is revealed, and Teryn can't simply forgive him for keeping it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stonemason's Son, Warrior's Heir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the passion project I mentioned in the notes of Sandwalker! I'm really proud of this one, and I'm definitely going to continue it. Teryn's arc is the one thing I can't quite fit into my main WIP, so I'm going to write it out and post it here. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The great oak door creaked as the servant pushed it open. Sunlight and fresh air, untouched by the scent of blood, spilled from the room beyond. Teryn couldn’t make out much of the room through his tear-filled eyes as the servant led him out of the dark hallway.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am sorry to disturb you, Master Bradan,” the servant said, bowing his head and gesturing back to Teryn. “But the captain said you would want to see this one.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s no trouble, Leer,” a shadow broke the sunlight in the center of the room and strode towards them. “I was nearly finished, anyways.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is Teryn, the stonemason’s son.” The servant placed a hand on Teryn’s shoulder and gently nudged him forward. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see.” The figure crouched in front of him, sunlight falling across his face, and held out a bony, calloused hand. “I promised your parents you would be welcome in the monastery if the need arose. You will be safe here.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bright green eyes set in a wizened, wrinkled face smiled down at him. His wispy beard swayed in the gentle breeze, and the last strands of white hair fell in a long braid over his shoulder. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened to them?” Teryn choked on the question, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They are in the beyond now, child,” the old monk said, ushering Teryn into his arms. “You will see them again someday.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Teryn let himself be picked up, burying his face in red silken robes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How much did he see?” His voice was soft, concerned.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Likely only the, er… aftermath. He was hiding when they found him.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a pause as Teryn struggled to steady his breath.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prepare one of the brighter rooms. On the east wing, near the gardens, if you can.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will get to it right away, Master.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, Leer,” the monk said, turning back into the sunlit room as the door closed and placing a hand on Teryn’s back. “You will be safe here, child.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leer, why don’t they pay you?” Teryn asked, kicking his feet against the low stone wall as he watched the servant fill a basket with fresh apples. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need money, the monastery gives me everything I need,” he replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you want nice robes?” Teryn adjusted the red sash that hung over his shoulder, marking him as an apprentice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only the monks wear those,” Leer laughed. “I’m sure Bradan would give me nicer clothes if I asked, but I would only ruin them while I work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” Teryn glanced down. Leer wore a simple green tunic and tan trousers, both faded by long days in the sun. He had always said he liked his clothes. They were plain but practical. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, long, fancy robes never suited me. Nor does red. I like my browns and greens, natural colors.” Leer grinned and tossed an apple that Teryn barely caught over his shoulder. “Why don’t you take that to Bradan? I’m sure he could use something to eat after entertaining those travelers all morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Teryn jumped up and ran back to his window, clutching the apple, and climbed inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure you wash your hands before you have lunch!” Leer called after him. “I know you were playing with that stray again!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! And her name is Mauve!” Teryn shouted back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have to look back to know Leer rolled his eyes and went back to work. They’d had endless arguments over the poor cat. Teryn had found her when she was barely more than a kitten, injured, soaked, and shivering. Leer had helped him nurse her back to health, but Teryn didn’t want to just abandon her now that she was back on her feet. She protected the garden, Leer should be grateful! Except for the one time she tore up his carrots trying to catch a mouse. But it was only once! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teryn caught a flash of patchy brown fur in his room as he sprinted through. She must have been lounging on his bed again. Leer wouldn’t be happy about that, either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ducked into the hallway and rounded the corner, running straight into one of the older apprentices. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Teryn, will you ever learn to watch where you’re going?” Eirlys sighed down at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who was standing right behind a corner,” he huffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and stepped around him as he continued on his way, just a little slower than before. When he reached the main hall and slipped through the heavy double doors, he found Bradan bent over the altar, a wet rag in hand, scrubbing the dust and wax from the polished wood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Bradan!” Teryn hopped up the stairs and presented the shining apple. “I brought you something to eat!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Teryn.” He straightened with a smile. “But I must finish cleaning the altar for the evening service first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it!” Teryn held out the apple again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, bless you, boy,” Bradan chuckled, trading his rag for the apple and sitting down on the steps with a sigh. “I’m getting too old to work hard like I used to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teryn took his place and began scrubbing away at a particularly stubborn spot of wax. “You work harder than all the other monks combined! The monastery would fall apart without you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, perhaps you’re right.” Bradan bit into the apple and chewed thoughtfully. “Is this from Leer’s orchard? He must be breeding his trees again, I’ve never tasted an apple this sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell him you liked it,” Teryn said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something pricked at his arm, and a furry cheek nuzzled against his leg. He glanced down at the purring disturbance and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now, Mauve, I’m busy.” He scratched under her chin and turned back to his task. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She meowed in protest, but he waved her away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, this must be the stray Leer keeps grumbling about,” Bradan said, reaching out a hand to the cat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s Mauve.” Teryn sat back to watch her sniff Bradan’s hand then nuzzle into his palm. “I think she likes you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled as he stroked the soft fur of her back and she purred. She sniffed at his apple and meowed at him. “You want a taste?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She meowed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bradan carved a small piece off the apple and offered it to her. She nibbled at it for a moment before releasing a strangled gagging sound and spitting the half-chewed apple at Bradan’s feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s picky,” Teryn said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mauve sniffed it once more and, turning up her nose with what almost sounded like a huff, stalked off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that,” Bradan chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teryn smiled and returned to cleaning the altar as Bradan wiped the mush off the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was peaceful in the gathering hall. The only sounds were monks laying out freshly cleaned mats, a gentle breeze wafting through the open windows, bringing the gentle tinkling of wind chimes with it, Mauve’s paws tapping on the wooden floor, and Bradan quietly chewing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned over to grab a bucket of water on the other side of the altar and was dipping the drying rag in it when the ground shook violently. He fell into the bucket, knocking it away and spilling its contents across the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring his soaked tunic, Teryn scrambled to his feet and crouched beside Bradan, steadying him as he struggled to sit up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Teryn asked, looking around the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bradan didn’t answer. A tense silence filled the room. The monks stood frozen in place, watching the courtyard doors. Teryn nearly jumped out of his skin when the doors burst open and Leer charged through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Bradan!” Leer was gasping for breath as he stopped just inside the doorway. “It’s- it’s A-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leer’s warning was cut off as he was flung forward, his head hitting the floor with a sickening crack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A figure in a dark, bloodstained cloak stepped over the unconscious servant and looked around the main hall. An ominous smile split his face as his eyes found Bradan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, face-to-face once again.” The figure walked towards them slowly, and when he stopped, a wide circle of frost formed around him. “You can’t hide it from me this time. I’ll tear the whole city up from its roots.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can try, Aodh.” Bradan rose and ushered Teryn behind him. “But-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, spare me the theatrics, Bradan, your acting skills have never been good,” Aodh sighed. “I didn’t come to ask your permission, but since you give it so readily…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aodh raised his hand and gestured as if preparing to snap his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be a fool, you know the scrolls aren’t in the city,” Bradan growled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I didn’t! But I don’t much care,” Aodh laughed darkly. “I’ve always wondered how the markets would look while they burn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the monks charged him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Aifric, wait!” Another monk called after him, but it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The instant Aifric touched the edge of the frost circle, the temperature dropped and with a flash, he was solid ice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aodh watched with a blank expression, but it masked a morbid delight that shone in his eyes. Teryn’s stomach twisted at the notion that the man could take pleasure in watching someone die. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We do not kill under this roof,” Bradan hissed. “It is sacred. If you wish to fight, we will face you in the courtyard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you proposing a duel? How noble of you!” Aodh took another step towards them. “But answer me this; if you’re so noble, then why did you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ripped down his hood and gestured to his face. Teryn gasped. A terrible scar covered half his face, red and twisted as if it had been made with a blazing iron. Surely Bradan couldn’t have done that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Aodh threw his arms out and turned around slowly so all the monks in the room could see. “Look upon your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> work! Look what he’s done!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t have a choice,” Bradan said, voice low. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you just don’t want to admit you made the wrong one.” Aodh turned back to him. “I’ve had enough of your stalling. Give me the scrolls.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I don’t?” Bradan asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tear your precious monastery to pieces, too.” Aodh stepped towards them, stopping at the edge of the circle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Teryn,” Bradan said in a hushed voice, still facing Aodh. “In the back of the altar, there is a hidden latch. I want you to open it and take the bag that’s hidden there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teryn knelt behind the altar and, with trembling hands, searched for the latch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do know I can hear you,” Aodh scoffed. “And really, the altar? That’s the first place any fool would look.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teryn found the latch, and he had to tug a few times before it opened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t care less what you think,” Bradan sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teryn carefully pulled the long, velvet bag from the hidden compartment and stared at it for a moment. He could feel something cylindrical inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Teryn, listen to me, you can’t let anyone else lay a finger on that bag,” Bradan said. “Run. Don’t turn around. Don’t look back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think this boy can outrun me?” Aodh took another step, leaving his frost circle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teryn inched back towards the door, scroll held tight to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Bradan said, he didn’t flinch as Aodh snarled and charged him. “Go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teryn bolted. He slammed the door behind him and skidded around a corner. It was the same path he’d taken from the gardens, the same path he was scolded for running nearly every day. For once, he was grateful for his forgetfulness. He had left both his door and his window wide open. He saw the door at the end of the hall and felt the cool draft on his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kicked his bedroom door shut and leapt out the window. A sharp pain zinged through his ankles as he hit the ground, but he ignored it and kept running. He darted through the bushes, expertly avoiding the thorns, and dashed for the toolshed on the far side of Leer’s vegetable garden. On either side, a tall stone wall disappeared into the trees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of his door shattering echoed across the gardens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t escape from me, boy!” Aodh’s voice bellowed after him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aodh was still forcing his way through the blackberry grove, cursing and grunting, when Teryn reached the shed. He shut the door and rushed to the back wall. Leer’s blackboard swung aside when he pushed it, revealing a small gap in the stone wall just large enough for him to slip through. He pushed the scroll out and slid under on his belly, catching the blackboard with his toe and pulling it back into place as he went. He pushed himself to his feet and ran into the woods on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he just ran, Aodh would inevitably catch up to him. There were guards in the city that would help, but considering what he’d done to Aifric, ordinary guards wouldn’t be much use. It was better than being alone in the woods with a murderer, though, and he knew the city better. His only option was to evade Aodh until he was caught or his pursuer was killed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teryn jumped and grabbed a low branch with his free hand and hauled himself up. He climbed a few feet higher and jumped to a lower branch in the nearest tree. He had only tried this a few times and always with both hands free, but if he could break the trail he could gain a little time. He managed to hang on and pull himself up again, and he ran across the branch, dodged around the trunk and dropped to the ground on the opposite side. He found the game trail in the bushes and followed it back towards the city. He jumped over the creek where the trail ended and weaseled through the bushes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side, the city wall came into view. It towered over the surrounding trees, and at the top, several guards were firing arrows into the city. Fifty yards from the gate, Teryn found the loose stone that opened into the passageway inside the wall. He strained against it, the sound of Aodh shouting at him from off in the woods urging him on. It finally gave way, and Teryn crawled inside with the scroll and pushed the stone back into place, leaving no trace of his path. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He collapsed against the wall, catching his breath as Aodh’s voice passed him. He had lost him. For a moment, he considered just staying there in the cramped, dark passage, but he knew he would be discovered eventually. Aodh had said he would tear the whole city apart to find the scroll. This wasn’t a good place to be trapped, so he stood and felt his way around the curved city wall in the opposite direction Aodh had gone. He knew there was a tunnel that led into the barracks that the guards probably used to get to the gatehouse quickly this way, but he wasn’t sure how far it was. He walked alone in the dark for what felt like hours before he saw the faint flickering of torchlight and found the corner of the side passage. The light grew stronger as he walked, and soon he found a wooden door at the end, light pouring through a slit at the bottom. The door wasn’t locked, and Teryn stepped out in the empty barracks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Empty racks for both weapons and armor lined the walls. Two doors on either end of the room had been left open. One was dark and likely held the sleeping quarters, but the other led out into the city. He could hear shouting in the distance, accompanied by the clash of weapons. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out into the sunlight. The smell of smoke attacked his nose immediately, and, looking up, he found a thick, black pillar was rising near the gates. His home was burning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no time to worry about it now. He had to get as far from the Aodh and the gate as possible. He turned away and darted into an alleyway. Dodging around market stalls and climbing over low walls, Teryn soon found himself at the far wall of the city. The streets were deserted. In the silence, he hoped he would hear Aodh coming. As he paused at the corner of an alley, he spotted the archway of the park entrance. He rushed across the street and dove into the foliage, crouching amongst the bushes for a moment. When he was sure he hadn’t been spotted, he made his way through the undergrowth until he found a secluded clearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teryn had been there many times, and no one had ever found him. He was sure no one else knew about it, so he collapsed in the grass, scroll falling from his grip. He didn’t know how long he’d been running, but now that he’d stopped, his lungs were burning and his bare feet were sore and bruised from the cobbled streets. He sat up, taking deep, steady breaths to calm his racing heart, and pulled the scroll towards him, laying it across his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was in it that Aodh wanted so badly? He was tempted to open it and see for himself, but if it was important enough to be locked in the altar, it must have been sacred. Besides, he had to protect it. It might get damaged if he took it out and had to run with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are slippery prey, boy.” Aodh’s growling voice interrupted his thoughts. “I’ll enjoy tearing you to pieces when I find you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teryn froze, holding his breath as the bushes rustled. Aodh was just outside the clearing. The sound of footsteps moved away. Then back. Then away again. Teryn got the feeling he was being taunted. It was silent for a moment. He sat completely still, muscles tense, ready to bolt at any second. The footsteps didn’t return. He let out a relieved sigh and let himself relax. Aodh had moved away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly screamed when Aodh’s unhinged smile burst out of the bushes. He scrambled up and tried to run, but a crushing grip wrapped around his ankle, sending him face-first back to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your hands off him!” Teryn recognized the booming voice of the captain, followed by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Aodh crying out and releasing him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ran for the edge of the clearing and stopped to look back. Aodh ripped an arrow from his shoulder and dodged another. The captain was already drawing his bow again, with a wave of Aodh’s hand, something dark and shapeless slashed across the captain’s chest, tearing through his armor like paper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aodh turned back to Teryn, and he finally raced into the bushes. He could hear the man crashing along behind him. Aodh took no care to avoid obstacles, he simply tore right through. Teryn could only hope it would slow him down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twisting and turning through the trees, Teryn managed to gain ground little by little, but he was getting tired. He couldn’t keep this up for long, and he had lost track of where he was. It was a welcome surprise when he stumbled out of the bushes on the stone path that led up to the monastery. He turned sharply and dashed for the steps. They were only yards away, and the monastery doors only a few more. Aodh shouted something in a language he didn’t recognize, and suddenly something he couldn’t see was under his feet, tripping him. Teryn’s head nearly slammed into the stones as he fell, clutching the scroll to his chest and curling protectively around it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoying, you know that?” Aodh stopped a few feet away, towering over him. He let out a chuckle that turned into a cackle. “Just think about it; your wise and noble master left the most important magical artifact in history to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teryn dug his fingers into the velvet bag, his breath coming in gasps. He was going to die. Aodh was going to kill him. He was torn between wanting to stay alive as long as possible and wanting it to just be over as quickly as possible. Why did the idiot have to talk so much?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But anyway, I need that scroll, so let’s finish this.” Aodh’s boots were the only part of him Teryn could see as he took a few steps forward. Teryn squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the swipe of a blade or the hiss of fire or ice or whatever Aodh was going to do to him, but it didn’t come. Instead, there was an angry, feline hiss, followed by Aodh bursting into laughter once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teryn dared to open his eyes and found Mauve standing between them, hissing and pawing at Aodh, back arched and fur standing on end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You think you’re going to protect him?” Aodh said when his laughter died down. “Let’s fix that first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swung one booted foot back and Teryn shot up. He was going to hurt Mauve. Teryn had practically raised her. Aodh could kill him, beat him, torture him. Aodh could take the scroll. But he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt Mauve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Teryn screamed as Aodh’s boot came down, but that wasn’t the word that came out. Teryn couldn’t tell what came out. He wasn’t sure if it was even a word, but it changed something. He felt something click into place, and suddenly there was a raging fire in his chest. It scorched him, consumed him. He had to get it out, so he threw it at Aodh. As it moved, a dark, oppressive shadow fell over him, bearing down on him and trying to snuff out his flame. He threw all his strength against it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sensation of something shattering under his weight, then the relief of the fire rushing out of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blinding flash of green filled his vision for a moment. When it cleared, Aodh was lying on his back on the stone pathway, and he slowly rose, his eyes filled first with shock, then rage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That hurt,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he snarled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mauve hissed and jumped forward again as Aodh charged them, but he never reached her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of silver shot over Teryn’s head, quick as lightning, leaving a long gash from Aodh’s collarbone to his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aodh stopped in his tracks, staring at whoever was standing behind Teryn, then slowly looking down at his chest, where his blood was already staining his dark clothes an even deeper shade. A drop fell to the stone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aodh groaned as if he were trying to speak, then collapsed at Teryn’s feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teryn just stared as Mauve whacked his head with her clawed paws a few times for good measure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Someone crouched at his side, and he finally looked up to see who had saved him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man was dressed in white, flowing clothes, a hood of the same color drawn over gray hair and a sword that almost seemed to be made of crystal in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mauve hissed at him when he laid a hand on Teryn’s shoulder, and he scooted back, watching as she curled protectively around Teryn’s side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a good friend there,” he smiled. “But you should come inside. Bradan wants to talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teryn nodded and watched the man go up the steps before standing and going inside himself with the scroll in his hands and Mauve at his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bradan had a lot of explaining to do. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>